


Heaven is a place on earth with you

by Dusenka_sab



Series: Destiel happy ending [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, Cas and Dean are happy and together, Castiel is Back, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Dean takes Cas to the beach, Destiel is canon, Fix-It, Fluff, Fuck Andrew Dabb, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I DONT CARE ABOUT THE LAST EPISODE, M/M, Post Finale, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, This is my ending, cas is alive, fuck supernatural, human!Cas, required love, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusenka_sab/pseuds/Dusenka_sab
Summary: "What, you don't think you deserve to be loved?"And Dean would have liked to smile at the similarity of the sentence that took him back to the night they met.Dean sighed, looking down at the toe of his shoes and then raised his head to the ceiling to blink back the tears."I'm so hard to love.""Still it's so simple for me." Castiel replied without hesitation."That's why I doubted your words!" Dean retorted promptly, his tone slightly higher than before –“not because they weren't true, but because I didn't think you were aware of what you were saying."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel happy ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Heaven is a place on earth with you

"Come on, Cas!"  
Dean is happy and doesn't stop smiling as he urges Castiel to take a few steps towards him and join him on the sand, with his grip tight on the cooler’s handle.

Castiel is curious but at the same time he doesn't understand why Dean cared so much about going to that place.  
The feeling of sand between his toes is completely new to him: He feels his feet sinking into that soft heavy mass and the shells tickle him as he holds the two folding chairs in his arms.

Dean is in front of him, just a few paces away and stares at him with a big smile on his face.  
"So, what d'you think?" Dean asks

Castiel finally lifts his gaze from his feet and brings it into Dean's soft one, then nods and starts walking again –“It's strange" he says

"What, are you telling me that you’ve never been to the beach in your whole life?" Dean's tone shows all his surprise in learning such a thing.

"It's not an activity that concerns angels", explains Castiel, who for his part finds it normal.

Dean reflects, while they both reach the shore and look at the horizon: he hasn't had much time to go to the beach either, then place the bag on the sand and helps Castiel place the chairs facing the sea.

Castiel joins Dean on the shore and watches the water wetting his feet before turning back in a wave.  
Now Castiel understands why Dean took him there.

It's wonderful.

But it's Dean's presence to enriches everything.  
Dean, who at his side is watching the sunset that colors the sky with orange and pink. Cas can't help but eyeing him, with his gorgeous freckles and lips slightly parted in amazement.  
Castiel knows that of all the wonderful things his father created, Dean is the one he will never be tired of looking at.  
Dean is the most beautiful creature Castiel has ever seen.

Dean feels watched, clears his throat and meets Castiel's gaze who can't tear it away even when he's caught red-handed.  
"What's up?" Dean is embarrassed as he hastens to pull two beers out of the cooler.  
Castiel shakes his head as if to chase the thought away and smiles at him tenderly -"Just thinking", he finally explains while a shrug follows his words.  
Dean is curious but doesn't insist on knowing more, he prefers to get closer to his angel and wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him against himself in a half hug.  
Castiel puts his arm around Dean's waist and reciprocate that grip that makes him feel at home.

Home is where Dean is.  
Always.

Castiel wish they could stay that way forever, watching the sunset in eachother arms.  
Since Castiel returned to earth, everything had changed.  
Castiel is happy not to be an angel anymore, on the other hand he hadn't felt he belonged to that species for long time.

_His heart was human._

When Jack restored order on earth, he brought Cas back and Dean found him.  
The first thing Dean did as soon as he saw him was squeeze him in a hug and Castiel had never felt like he belonged to a place like at that moment: he had clung to Dean with all his strength and held him tightly.

His heart belonged to Dean and so it will be forever.

 _"Never do that again!"_ Dean had whispered between sobs as he tightened his grip on Castiel's body – _“Don't you ever dare to do that again!"_

Castiel hadn't understood what Dean was referring to, whether to his sacrifice or his goodbye speech.  
But he didn't dare to ask.

"Here to your first time to the beach", Dean's voice rouses him from his thoughts, he finds himself grabbing the beer Dean is handing him and clinking the two bottles in a toast before drawing it to his mouth and taking a long sip.  
Dean takes a seat in one of the chairs and invites Castiel to do the same as the waves of the sea crash on his legs, wetting his jeans and making them stick to his legs.

Castiel doesn't miss the trench-coat.  
He is happy with his new clothes. He had tried on jeans in the past and found them comfortable.  
He even rediscovered himself as a t-shirt fan when Dean forced him to go to a mall and buy some new clothes, which could finally reflect his style.  
Besides, he now needs to change them more often than before.  
The first time he fell, he was able to learn and appreciate many things as a human.  
One of them is take showers, it's his favorite time of the day.  
When Dean found him in that barn, dirty and with wrinkled clothes, he took him back to the bunker, showered him, and lent him his clothes.  
Castiel couldn't be happier.

Dean is thoughtful, keeps his head resting on Castiel's shoulder and plays with a small pile of sand, letting it slip through his fingers.  
Castiel notices his silence, not because it is heavy and or makes him feel uncomfortable, but because after so many years at his side, he has begun to know the meaning.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asks.  
Sometimes Dean gets the feeling that Castiel is still an angel for the way he can sees through him. He thinks that with Cas words are unnecessary, he just needs to meet his gaze to find all the answers he was looking for.

"I'm thinking about us."  


_Then it was time to face the conversation, Castiel was in Dean's room, sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing his clothes and fresh from the shower. Dean in front of him, leaning with his waist against the desk and his arms crossed over his wide chest.  
He said "We need to talk" and Castiel suddenly felt anxious. A heavy sensation on the chest, like a boulder too heavy that only Dean's words could relieve._

_"Cas, I ..."_

_But Castiel wasn't ready to hear it. Not yet, at least. He didn't want to feel rejected, he didn't want to be told that he was unrequited. “Dean, you don't have to say anything."_

_“No Cas, now you let me talk. It's since we were in purgatory that I have to tell you this. "  
Dean's tone became serious, his jaw was contracted and his lips were tightened in a grimace that made them look fuller than usual.  
Castiel could only nod and staring down, chewing the inside of his cheek as he was torturing his hands._

_"Cas, I'm sorry." Thus, began Dean's speech, just as when they were in purgatory and Castiel had heard his prayer, “I'm sorry I let you go without saying anything. Your words shook me, I was hit by a mix of emotions that I had to process and assimilate." Dean paused a little, his eyes became bright, Castiel was now watching him and he just wanted to close the distance and hold Dean._

_"I didn't know you were capable of feeling such... human emotions."_

_Castiel was confused, tilted his head to one side in his typical expression, he wanted to say something, parted his lips but Dean spoke again_

_"I couldn't believe that a celestial being could really fall in love with a broken and troubled human like me."_

_Castiel could no longer be silent, because Dean was a wonderful human being and Cas would have been willing to repeat it to him until the end of his time._

_"What, you don't think you deserve to be loved?"_

_And Dean would have liked to smile at the similarity of the sentence that took him back to the night they met.  
Dean sighed, looking down at the toe of his shoes and then raised his head to the ceiling to blink back the tears._

_"I'm so hard to love."_

_"Still it's so simple for me." Castiel replied without hesitation._

_"That's why I doubted your words!" Dean retorted promptly, his tone slightly higher than before –“not because they weren't true, but because I didn't think you were aware of what you were saying."_

_“Dean, I felt I loved you from the first time I saw you. I have never felt anything like this in my entire life.” Castiel hadn't noticed that he got up and took a few steps in the direction of the man in front of him as he spoke.  
Dean put his hand to his own face to remove the tears that inevitably escaped his eyes and then ruffled his hair._

_"Castiel." Dean said his full name, which made Castiel think that he had done something wrong, that the moment he would become aware of his unrequited love was coming._

_"I love you too."_

_And Castiel didn't even know he had closed his eyes, he only noticed when he found himself opening them and pointing them at Dean's, which were shiny and red from crying._

_Castiel gasped, without really being able to say a word or maybe he hadn't had time to because a moment later Dean had closed the distance between them and kissed him, with his hands on Cas’s face and his body held entirely against his angel's._  
_Castiel doesn't remember ever experiencing anything like this in his very long life._

 _Dean was kissing him and his lips were so soft, full and sweet._  
_And his flavor._  
_God._  
_Dean tasted like scotch and vanilla but it wasn't just that._  
_Dean's flavor was unique, never tested before._  
_In his life as a human, he'd been tasting and eating pretty much everything. But of all the things he'd tried and loved… he knew Dean's lips would be something he couldn't do without._  
_Then he had only ever imagined it._  
_Now he knew for sure._

"I'm thinking about how far we've come to get here and if I look back, I'd just like to put aside all those misunderstandings, the unspoken words, the stifled feelings." Dean had, again, brought him back to the present –“I'd like to go back and make up for lost time."

Castiel straightens up in his chair and now holds the beer between his legs while his hands are reaching for Dean's to squeeze them in his own –“Dean, there's no point mulling over the past. We are here now and I don't regret even a single moment of what we have gone through, because it brought us to where we are now. "

"Are you really happy?" Dean doesn't know why he's asking, but he needs to hear him say it

"I'm really happy." Castiel states with no hesitation

"It was worth it?" Dean asks again

"You're always worth it." Castiel follows his words to a smile and an affirmative gesture of the head "Look what I have now, Dean." Cas shakes Dean's hands lightly to force him to look up and catch his gaze, he would like to tell him to stop considering himself not enough.

Dean still finds it hard to believe his ears, he would like to silence Castiel and bask in his lack of his self-esteem. But he just shakes his head biting his lip, adding –“You gave up everything for a human."

“Being with you I realized I had nothing, nothing as precious as you are for me." Castiel isn't tired of Dean's questions, he wants to give him all the answers he needs.

"Not even your wings or your grace? How about Heaven?” Dean is testing him now, he has one corner of his lips raised in a half smile and is looking at him out of the corner of his eye as he nibbles on his bottom lip.

“No, Dean. My heaven is a place on earth with you. "  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "You, me, Cas, toes in the sand and some of them little umbrella drinks."  
> Dean deserved to go to the beach, so here we go.


End file.
